Evasión
by Misila
Summary: Cuando hay que pasar un mal trago, lo mejor es pasarlo cuanto antes; porque, cuanto antes se toca fondo, antes se vuelve a ganar altura. Zach, sin embargo, teme algo que sabe que va a ocurrir y preferiría cualquier cosa antes que enfrentarse a lo que, en el fondo, sabe.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Naira no. Naira es mía.

Este fic participa en el reto _La Pareja Perfecta_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

**_Evasión_**

o—o

La casa lleva varias horas en silencio.

En el piso superior, en la cama de matrimonio, una mujer duerme profundamente. Está tapada hasta la barbilla por la manta, aunque no parece tener frío. Respira lentamente, disfrutando del descanso que no ha podido tener desde hace unos ocho días. Su nombre es Padma, y su rostro denota cansancio, pero también tiene una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, como si estuviera soñando algo agradable o, simplemente, tuviese motivos para ser feliz.

Cualquier observador deduciría sin dificultad que la segunda opción es más factible. En la habitación de al lado, en una cuna que costó tres días y un martillazo en un dedo montar, un bebé diminuto, tan pequeño que a mucha gente le da miedo cogerlo por temor a que se le escurra y caiga, yace boca abajo, con los ojos cerrados y el meñique metido en la boca. Esa niña, nacida hace apenas una semana, se llama Naira y, según sus abuelos, se parece más a su padre que a su madre.

El padre de la criatura no está ni con Padma ni con Naira. Casi se podría decir que teme acercarse a su hija, más incluso de lo que teme tener que explicarle a su esposa el motivo de un comportamiento que a todas luces es demasiado infantil. Está sentado en un sofá del oscuro salón, con un libro en su regazo, paseando los dedos por las páginas de un libro en el que no se puede leer nada, al menos con los ojos. Tumbado a sus pies, un enorme labrador negro mordisquea una quaffle que es más vieja que el dueño del perro.

Zacharias Smith lleva unos tres cuartos de hora intentando leer la misma línea. Pese a que domina el braille tanto como en su momento dominó el inglés, no consigue concentrarse en la historia. Quizá el hecho de que ya ha leído esa novela tenga algo que ver. Quizá la certeza de que debería hacer algo que no le apetece en lo más mínimo sea una razón de peso.

_Lo es_, piensa, y se muerde el labio. Pese a que sabe que no va a servir de nada, mira alrededor, esperando, si no ver, escuchar algo que le dé una idea para distraerse de lo que tiene y no quiere, ni por asomo, hacer. El miedo que se instaló en él en el momento mismo en que nació su hija retumba en su pecho y le retuerce el corazón, casi haciendo físicamente difícil seguir respirando con normalidad.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y vuelve a abrirlos. El paso de los años ha servido para que se resigne ante la imposibilidad de ver algo cuando despegue los párpados, por mucha voluntad que ponga, pero también se ha convertido en una forma de despejarse, que generalmente es efectiva.

Ahora no.

Siguiendo una rutina creada hace una semana, Zach se pone en pie y se dirige hacia la puerta de la calle. Sus pasos, lentos pero seguros, son seguidos de otros, más apresurados. Braille se merece un monumento por acompañarlo a todos lados y evitar que se vaya dando con los objetos, incluso a las una de la madrugada.

Tantea en el mueble del recibidor y saca la correa del perro. Silba para que Braille se acerque a él y la engancha en el collar, y sonríe a su pesar cuando su mascota le da un cariñoso lametón en la mejilla. Se pone el abrigo, coge las llaves del clavo en el que están colgadas y, tras abrir la puerta, sale a la calle, con Braille ante él para indicarle el camino.

No sabe hacia dónde dirigirse, de modo que decide ir recto. Si se pierde, no será difícil volver. Camina lentamente, pero por una vez no pone mucha atención. No se escucha ningún coche, y su perro guía dejó de llevarse mal con él hace años. Además, ser atropellado no le importa en demasía en estos momentos.

La brisa nocturna le aparta el pelo rubio de la cara y se lleva, también, las nubes tras las que esconde el asunto en el que no quiere pensar. Zach se aferra a ellas con desesperación, deseando posponer el ineludible momento todo lo posible, pero sus débiles excusas se le escapan entre los dedos.

En ese momento, Braille suelta un ladrido, y Zach alarga una mano para encontrar una farola ante él. La rodea y sigue caminando, escuchando los alegres pasos del labrador ante él.

Zach piensa entonces en la hija a la que lleva meses notando moverse en el vientre de Padma. Sabe que no va a poder seguir evitando cogerla en brazos eternamente, pero tampoco se siente capaz de hacerlo. No tras la primera y única vez que la sostuvo. Es demasiado doloroso. Resulta, cuanto menos, curioso darse cuenta de que, a pesar de las muchas cosas a las que ha tenido que resignarse, no conoce ningún truco que le ayude a aceptar con más facilidad las adversidades.

Se muerde el labio y nota el nudo de impotencia, que lleva ahí el mismo tiempo que Naira en el mundo, en la garganta. Sus inútiles ojos le pican y sacude la cabeza y se muerde el labio con fuerza, consciente de que cualquiera podría estar mirando.

Quizá sea hora de volver. Cabizbajo, Zach se detiene y da un suave tirón a la correa del perro.

—Vamos a casa, Braille.

o—o

_Notas su respiración agitada en el cuello y sus dedos paseando por tu espalda, recorriendo el lugar donde hasta hace pocos segundos estaban las uñas que, pese a tu insistencia, nunca se corta lo suficiente. Paseas los dedos por su rostro y bajas por su cuello, pero tu agradable exploración de esa piel que nunca huele a colonia se ve interrumpida por su camiseta arrugada y subida con una urgencia poco frecuente. Sientes tus pantalones enredados alrededor de tu pierna izquierda y no puedes contener una risita._

—_Calla—te riñe ella, aunque también parece divertida—. Podría habernos pillado alguien._

_Ahora que lo piensas, quizá los probadores de la tienda de Madame Malkin no sean el lugar más adecuado para actos tales como el de antes._

—_Yo no he visto a nadie—apuntas. Padma se ha separado de ti para arreglarse la ropa, pero no puede contener una carcajada._

—_No me extraña—replica—. Por cierto, Don Prisas, te habrás dado cuenta de…_

—_Eh, que la idea ha sido tuya—la interrumpes, sólo para que quede claro._

—_Ése es otro asunto. No hemos…_

_Algo pequeño se instala en tu estómago. Un poco de preocupación. Sacudes la cabeza mientras te peleas con el cinturón de tus vaqueros, y lo espantas._

—_Bah, para una vez…_

_Padma te da un beso en la mejilla y te pasa la mano por el pelo._

—_Pues mientras seas padre hipotético tendrás que portarte como tal. ¿Qué nombre le pondremos? ¿De qué color pintamos la habitación?_

_La preocupación vuelve, acompañada con algo más turbador. Miedo. No por su posible hijo, sino por lo que conllevaría. Sin embargo, le sigues la broma a Padma, esperando que así puedas espantar esa molesta bola de tu interior._

_No lo consigues._

o—o

Tras una semana en la que no ha dormido más de tres horas seguidas, Padma está agotada.

No quiere a su hija menos, ni nada por el estilo, pero se está dando cuenta de que cuando llegue su tope colapsará y caerá al suelo y no será capaz de levantarse. Empieza a sentir que no puede ella sola.

No obstante, cuando el llanto de Naira anuncia el amanecer, Padma se incorpora de un salto y en pocos segundos se planta en el dormitorio de su hija. La niña, de piel pálida, cabello oscuro y pulmones potentes, agita los bracitos, terminados en exigentes puños, exigiendo su desayuno. Padma la coge en brazos y, mientras la calma y se dirige de vuelta a su habitación, empieza a desabotonarse el pijama para darle el pecho.

Cuando se sienta en la cama, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que Zach no está.

Padma arrulla a Naira para evitar que se eche a llorar de nuevo, algo preocupada, y se encamina hacia el salón. Pese a que le tranquiliza en cierto modo ver a su marido dormido de cualquier manera en el sofá, con Braille tumbado en el suelo panza arriba, no sonríe. Se sienta en el sillón y trata de no enfurecerse mucho mientras su hija mama; ha aprendido que, de alguna forma, su estado de ánimo afecta al bebé.

Pero eso no quita que se sienta un poco abandonada. Desde que nació Naira, Zach ha estado de lo más raro; sólo la tuvo en brazos una vez, y se niega categóricamente a repetir. Cada vez que alguien se dirige a él sobre su hija, cambia de tema con una rapidez pasmosa. Padma incluso juraría que está deseando irse a otra habitación cuando Naira llora.

Y no es sólo lo que Zach hace. Es no saber _por qué_ lo hace.

El hombre se despereza en ese momento. Bosteza y parpadea, y se frota los ojos. Mira alrededor sin ver nada, y entonces se da cuenta de que no está solo.

—Padma—adivina —. Respiras muy fuerte.

Padma no lo niega –de hecho, Parvati pasó toda su infancia quejándose de ello–, pero el hecho de que Zach no se haya percatado de los sonidos que delatan el fervor con el que Naira se alimenta es a todas luces una mentira como la torre de Astronomía.

—¿Qué te pasa?—pregunta directamente.

Zach, que está moviendo el cuello, hace una mueca de dolor.

—Nada. Bueno, no debería haberme dormido en el sofá—admite.

Padma entorna los ojos. Luego recuerda que su marido no puede verla.

—No me refiero a eso, aunque si no quieres dormir conmigo podrías ir a la otra habitación, que tiene una cama más cómoda que el sofá—Zach agacha la cabeza—. Desde que nació Naira huyes.

El hombre alza la cabeza bruscamente.

—No huyo.

—¿Ah, no? No quieres acercarte a la niña, evitas hablar sobre ella y te pasas las noches fuera—por el rostro de su marido, es evidente que no creía que Padma se hubiera dado cuenta de sus excursiones nocturnas—. ¿Cómo llamas tú a eso?

Zach respira hondo.

—Es que…—empieza, pero se interrumpe al escuchar a Naira.

Padma baja la vista hacia su hija. Ha dejado de mamar y suelta débiles sollozos mientras un puchero se va formando en su carita, señal inequívoca de que está a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Shhh… No llores, cielo—la arrulla Padma, apoyándola en su hombro. Le da un beso en un lado de la cabeza—. Tu padre no será idiota eternamente, tranquila.

En lugar de replicar, como ella esperaba que hiciera, Zach se recuesta en el sofá y cierra los ojos.

—No quiero cogerla—murmura tras un rato—. No tiene nada que ver con huir.

—Pues yo creo que sí—replica Padma—. No sé por qué, pero parece que desde que nació Naira no soportas estar aquí. Y no me creo que se te den mal los niños; ni siquiera la has visto.

Zach abre los ojos y baja la cabeza, pero a la mujer le da tiempo a ver un destello dolido en sus ojos.

—No, no la he _visto_. Tampoco es una sorpresa—replica, con un tono tan helado que Padma no puede evitar abrazar a su hija para contener un escalofrío. Ve cómo su marido se levanta del sofá y se muerde el labio.

—Sabes que no quería decir…

—Sé lo que querías decir—la corta Zach bruscamente—. Voy a ducharme—se dirige a la escalera, y Braille no tarda en levantarse y seguirlo—. Tú quédate aquí—ordena al perro, alargando un poco los brazos ante él para asegurarse de que no se choca con nada.

Padma se muerde el labio. Empieza a sospechar por qué Zach no quiere acercarse a Naira.

—No es justo para ti—informa al bebé, volviendo a recostarla en sus brazos. Su hija ha cerrado los ojos y se ha metido el meñique en la boca, postura que al parecer le gusta—. Pero será complicado convencer a papá de ello.

Naira abre su boca sin dientes y bosteza sin hacer ruido, indiferente a la preocupación de su madre.

o—o

_La bola de preocupación y miedo ha ido creciendo a pasos agigantados, más que el vientre de Padma. La notas retorcerse en tu interior, impidiendo que tus pulmones cojan el aire necesario, los tentáculos que brotan de ella susurrándote lo que intentas negarte._

_Porque eres consciente de la realidad, ¿verdad? Sabes que no podrás ser el padre que acompaña a sus hijos a todo, que probablemente no puedas hacer la mitad de las cosas que tú hacías con el tuyo –y eso que Andrew Smith siempre se ha mantenido lejos de la definición de _padre normal_–; que ni siquiera podrás _ver_ crecer a tu hija._

_Tratas de convencerte de que lo aceptas y de que no te importa, pero en el fondo sabes que no es así y una parte de ti desea que Padma no termine nunca de traer a esa niña al mundo para no tener que enfrentarte a ella. Escuchas todas las palabras y expresiones que evita decir en público a través de la puerta y cierras los ojos, avergonzándote de tus pensamientos._

_Pensamientos que, además de ser egoístas, son totalmente inútiles. Cuando escuchas el llanto del bebé contienes el impulso de correr, y sólo la mano de tu suegra en tu espalda, animándote a entrar en la habitación, te disuade de ello. Te libras de esa molesta guía; no necesitas que nadie te diga por dónde ir en tu propia casa. Te sientas en el borde de la cama y tanteas hasta que encuentras el rostro de Padma, en el que lees sin dificultad su agotamiento y su felicidad._

—_Cógela—te anima en voz baja._

_Por un momento te quedas en blanco, pero comprendes que el momento de huir ya ha pasado. Padma te coloca los brazos en la posición adecuada, y luego deja al bebé en ellos, con un cuidado que no crees que haya puesto jamás en nada._

_Es pequeña. Pesa poco. Su respiración es lenta y tranquila._

_Y es todo lo que puedes decir de ella. Bien podrías estar sujetando un gato; sabrías exactamente lo mismo._

_Piensas en tocarla y tratar de adivinar sus rasgos, pero comprendes que sólo podrías imaginar cómo es. No eres capaz de _saber_ su aspecto; no podrás saberlo jamás._

o—o

Zach pasa unas dos horas metido en la bañera.

No suele darse baños largos, entre otras cosas porque es demasiado impaciente como para aguantar mucho rato quieto, pero lo que menos le apetece ahora es salir y enfrentarse a Padma después de haber admitido que no desea en absoluto acercarse a su hija.

Lo peor es que sabe que no puede seguir así eternamente. Tarde o temprano, tendrá que coger a Naira en brazos, y tiene la impresión de que, cuanto más postergue ese momento, más difícil será. Pero la sola idea de resignarse a lo que no ha aceptado en nueve meses le parece tan improbable que está casi convencido de que no servirá para nada.

Cuando se nota las yemas de los dedos arrugadas hasta tal punto que resulta preocupante, destapa la bañera y sale del agua. Coge la toalla por inercia y se seca, y después se viste mecánicamente. No se preocupa por mirar por dónde anda hasta que sale del baño, y aun entonces está demasiado preocupado por sus propios asuntos como para que le importe su destino.

Ésa es la razón principal de que Zach acabe en la habitación de Naira. Puede que también sea porque, en parte, _quiere_ acercarse a ella y lo que realmente teme es no poder apreciarla como se merece.

Escucha respirar a su hija y por un momento se imagina a un monstruo enorme agazapado tras la sombra de la niña, como si en lugar de un bebé de una semana le aguardase un dragón en la habitación. Se acerca lentamente a la cuna, alargando los brazos como siempre que se encuentra ante algo desconocido y no tiene a Braille para guiarlo, y se detiene cuando toca los barrotes de la cuna.

Tras convencerse de que, pase lo que pase, no hay manera de evitar pasarlo mal, Zach se aventura a hacer avanzar a su mano por la cuna, hasta que encuentra al bebé. Está tocando su espalda, y aun a través de la ropa nota el calor que emana de su cuerpo. Con cautela y sin olvidar todas las advertencias de Padma, su madre y su suegra sobre lo frágiles que son los bebés, Zach se aventura a subir los dedos hasta su cabeza. Toca una oreja pequeña y algo puntiaguda. Acaricia la mejilla de Naira y roza sus párpados, apenas tocándolos, sin querer hacerle daño, y luego toca la naricilla del bebé, y poco a poco empieza a imaginar su rostro.

Debería haber aceptado ya que recomponer la realidad a partir del tacto es lo más parecido que puede hacer a ver realmente. Pero de algún modo, Zach tenía la esperanza de que con su hija fuese diferente. Intentó ignorarla, sabiendo que se daría de bruces con la cruel realidad, pero no pudo evitarlo. Y ahora esa esperanza está siendo hecha picadillo y esparcida por su interior. Y los trozos cortan.

—¿Quieres cogerla?

Zach gira la cabeza hacia el sonido, y sólo entonces se da cuenta de lo fuerte que se estaba mordiendo el labio. El sabor metálico de la sangre inunda su boca, amargando aún más la decepción que lo invade.

—No lo sé—admite en voz baja. Escucha los pasos de Padma acercándose a él—. ¿Debería?

Padma suspira.

—No la vas a ver. Siempre te pasa lo mismo y siempre…—se detiene—. No creo que esté mal que quieras volver a ver—explica, y Zach tiene la impresión de que está escogiendo con mucho cuidado sus palabras—. Pero han pasado ocho años.

Zach agacha la cabeza.

—No lo hago a propósito. Supongo que tendré que resignarme. Otra vez.

Con decisión, Padma aparta su mano de la cuna. Tras unos segundos, le coloca los brazos y deja a Naira en ellos.

—Resignarte a no ver es algo que ya has hecho—le informa—. Pero se te suele olvidar. No ves. Pero oyes, hueles y tocas. Y yo podría decirte lo que no puedes saber sobre tu hija. Si te molestaras en preguntarme y no te empeñaras en aguantarlo todo solo.

Lo ha dicho con una contundencia que sólo puede tener ella, pero sin deseos de hacer daño. Zach no se mueve; sigue sosteniendo a su hija en brazos, sin estar del todo seguro de qué debe hacer ahora.

—¿Cómo es?—inquiere finalmente, en voz baja.

—Muy pequeña, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, pero por lo demás se parece mucho a ti. Salvo en las orejas. La verdad es que no sé de dónde las ha sacado, porque son puntiagudas, como…

—…si fuera un duende—la corta Zach, y se sorprende cuando nota que su voz vibra con alegría contenida—. Me he dado cuenta.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué más te has dado cuenta?

Zach se muerde el labio.

—Tiene una nariz pequeña. Y la barbilla un poco hacia afuera. Sus pestañas son muy largas, pero tiene unas cejas muy finas. Y la mano mojada.

Padma ríe.

—Eso es porque siempre está chupándose el meñique.

—¿Qué me dejo?—inquiere Zach.

—Que es muy blanquita—responde Padma—. Y que llora que da gusto.

Se produce un corto silencio.

—¿Y ya? ¿Nada más?

—De momento, sí—por el tono de su voz, Zach sabe que Padma está sonriendo—. Ven—tira de su brazo para empujarlo.

—Espera. Llévala tú—lo último que quiere Zach es que su hija se le caiga. Padma coge a Naira con un brazo, apoyándola en su hombro, y da la otra mano a Zach para guiarlo hasta el dormitorio de matrimonio. Los dos se sientan en la cama, y Padma deja al bebé de nuevo en brazos de su padre.

—Oye, no sé por qué se te meten esas tonterías en la cabeza—empieza la mujer—, pero no tienen fundamento.

Zach, que está repasando el rostro de su hija con los dedos de nuevo, frunce el ceño.

—¿No? Esto de que me digas cómo es Naira está muy bien, pero va a crecer. Y cuando crezca querrá corretear y jugar al quidditch y yo no puedo hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas sin tener accidentes. Y habrá más.

Padma se queda unos minutos en silencio.

—No, no podrás—corrobora—. Pero podrás consentirla, contarle cosas, y todas esas cosas típicas para las que no tienes que estrellarte. Y también podrás enseñarle braille. ¿Cuánta gente puede presumir de eso?

Zach sacude la cabeza, comprendiendo que no tiene sentido discutir.

Él no quiere presumir de algo que sea escaso. Lo normal, lo que se repite, es lo que más desea desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, porque probablemente ahora no estaría ciego si las cosas hubieran sido _normales_. Pero, y aunque lo olvide frecuentemente, que ya han pasado ocho años desde que sus ojos quedaron inservibles es algo que no se puede cambiar. Y probablemente el dolor y la rabia por no poder hacer con Naira lo que cualquier padre haría no se vayan nunca, pero convivir con ello seguramente lo hará más soportable.

Tras unos minutos, piensa que después de todo podría ser peor. Le da un beso en la frente a Naira, dándose cuenta entonces de que es la primera vez que lo hace, y la abraza, inexplicablemente tranquilo al notar el calor que emana de su cuerpo.

—Papá no dejará de ser idiota, Naira—le dice en voz baja—. Pero intentará hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.


End file.
